The Girl Of Fire
by FencingInTheTARDIS
Summary: She thought that she knew him. Obviously, she was wrong. She wants to tell him, but she can't bring herself to do it. A life-changing choice waits for her in the end that can't be avoided. She is girl of fire, and not even she can stop fate.


**The Girl Of Fire**

Chapter One

It was a stormy day in London. Large rain droplets fell to the ground with a great force. Children screamed in the distance as they ran from a bright yellow school bus into their warm, dry homes. The school bus continued down a wide road lined with large brick houses. Each house was the same, with a red brick siding and dark brown shingles. The lawns were all nicely trimmed with little gardens in the front. Each garage was a light brown, adding to the dreary feeling of the neighbourhood.

But not every house was lacking character. There was one house at the end of the lane that people tended to complain about. This house had the red brick and the brown shingles, but the garage was blue. Not just any colour blue. A very special kind of blue. The garage was TARDIS blue.

The school bus stopped at the odd house. The door squeaked open, and a tall female figure stepped out of the bus.

She had a small face, and soft grey eyes. Her light brown hair was long and straight, with not a single tangle in sight.

The girl politely waved at the driver, and then hurried into the house. She slammed the door behind her and scanned the inside of the house. The floors were a lovely hardwood, and the walls a forest green. She wiped her hiking boots off on the large welcome mat on the floor, and hung up her bulky rain jacket on a row of hooks to her left. She threw her backpack onto the carpeted stairs, and raced into a large kitchen. There lay a note on the wooden dining table. The girl eagerly picked it up and read it out loud to herself.

"Dear Elizabeth," she read. "Your father, brother, and I have gone to the market to pick up some stuff for tonight's dinner. We'll be back by four o'clock. Don't leave the house!"

Elizabeth glanced at the plastic clock on the wall. She grinned as the clock only read three thirty. She placed the note back on the table, and sprinted down the entrance hallway, and through a white wooden door. She gently closed the door behind her, and turned to face the inside of the room.

The room had a concrete flooring, and plain drywall. A large wooden work table stood against the wall furthest from the door. A row of cabinets hung from the wall on the other end of the room, each filled with all types of handy tools.

Elizabeth walked over to the work table and dug around under her piles of blueprints and drawings, and pulled out a silver necklace with a small round charm on it. She held the necklace in her small hands, staring at it as if it was a bomb that would blow up in her hands.

After a moment, Elizabeth fastened it around her neck. She grabbed a small grey backpack from the corner of the room and slung it over her shoulder. She took hold of the charm on the necklace and took a deep breath. Her body trembled slightly, but she still held onto the necklace.

"Goodbye," she whispered.

Elizabeth squeezed the round charm with her thumb. A soft buzzing filled her ears. Her legs and arms started shaking violently, but not painfully. A bright light appeared in front of her. She gulped, but pulled herself together. The light came towards her and engulfed her whole body. Elizabeth screamed in surprise, and then everything went black.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The Doctor burst through the blue wooden doors and marched straight over to his TARDIS console. He took off his tweed jacket and tossed it onto the closest railing. After quickly fixing his hair and straightening his bow tie, he picked up the silver telephone and held it up to his ear.

"Hello?" he said brightly. "I was wondering why you left in such a hurry!"

He turned around while still holding the telephone to his ear and flashed a smile at the other side of the console. His face sunk into a small frown, as he realized that he was alone in the TARDIS and that he was smiling at no one.

"No, no, no!" he exclaimed into the telephone. "You and I both know that!"

He rubbed his forehead with his free hand, wiping the sweat away.

"Fine!" he snapped. "But if I ever see you on this planet again, you won't like it!"

The Doctor slammed the telephone back into it's place. He sighed as he leaned against the console.

"Being alone does make one crazy," he muttered to himself.

Suddenly, there was a loud boom that echoed straight through the TARDIS. The Doctor jumped back in surprise.

He reached for his jacket, which was hanging on the side railing. He fished through the pockets until he found his sonic screwdriver. He scanned the room and looked at the small screen for an answer. His eyes widened in shock as he looked up from the screwdriver.

In front of him, stood a girl. She looked like she was in her early teens. She wore a black long sleeved shirt with dark blue jeans and brown hiking books. One of her hands was clasped tightly on a necklace. She didn't even noticed when her bag slipped off her shoulder and fell to the ground.

She raised her head to face the Doctor. A small smile appeared on her face.

"Doctor," she whispered.

The Doctor stepped forward cautiously.

"Do I know you?" he asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

The girl smiled. She let go of the necklace, and let it fall back against her small neck. She never dropped her gaze. Her grey eyes studied the Doctor's face carefully, taking in every last detail.

"Are you okay?" the Doctor asked slowly.

The girl wobbled slightly on her feet. She reached out and grabbed the railing for support. The Doctor stepped forward and gripped her shoulder and lightly squeezed it.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked again, ever so patient.

She looked at him. Her eyes empty and emotionless, like something had sucked all the joy out of her body.

"No," she answered, her voice gentle, yet strained.

She wobbled a little more, and then her legs gave in. She fell forward. The Doctor quickly reached out his other hand to catch her. He picked her up and placed her in the beige pilot's seat. Her eyes snapped open as soon as he had put her down. Her cheeks flushed red for only a second.

"You look different," she thought out loud.

The Doctor's eyebrows narrowed.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "Have we met before?" How did you even get in here?"

She swallowed, pretending like she hadn't said anything.

"My name's Elizabeth," she said slowly. "How I got in here, well. That's a little complicated."

The Doctor was quite puzzled, but he tried not to show it. His knelt down, so that she could see him better.

"So, Elizabeth," he said with a friendly hint in his voice. "You can tell me how you got in here. I've got all the time in the world."

Elizabeth frowned. She sat up, and slid off the chair. She folded her arms across her chest, and stared at the Doctor as though he had committed a crime.

"What?" the Doctor asked, surprised at her body language.

She leaned forward, so her face was almost touching his.

"Don't ever treat me like a child again," she said in a plain voice. "You out of all people should know I hate being spoken to like that."

The Doctor stood up. He ruffled his hair slightly before looking back at Elizabeth,

"You're acting as though we've met before," he commented. "But I don't remember. And I always remember everyone I meet."

Elizabeth looked at the ground. She smiled slightly, and then looked back up to face the Doctor.

"I never expected this," she admitted. "I, well. I thought that you'd be different."

The Doctor blinked. He leaned against his console and appeared to be in deep thought.

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth said quickly. "I've said too much."

She walked over to him. Her hiking boots squeaked at every step. The Doctor looked down at her, his eyes soft, yet full of confusion. She smiled ever so faintly, before her face sunk into sadness.

"I can't tell you much more," she said regretfully. "But you can tell me one thing."

Elizabeth stepped back and folded her arms across her chest.

"How many times have you regenerated?"

**Author's Note:  
>I am trying my hardest to make ever last detail count, but alas, that is note one of my writing strengths. The next chapter will be posted as soon as possible. Please review and give me some feedback on how I did. Since this is my first Doctor Who story, there should be some flaws somewhere. <strong>


End file.
